10 May 2012 Damascus bombings
The 10 May 2012 Damascus bombings were carried out using a pair of car bombs allegedly detonated by suicide bombers outside a military intelligence complex in Damascus, Syria. Combined, the perpetrators detonated more than of explosives, tearing the facade off a 10-story building. With 55 people confirmed dead and almost 400 others injured, the attack was the deadliest bombing to its date in the Syrian Civil War, though later outpaced by other events. Bombing The initial car bomb was detonated on a six-lane highway in the neighbourhood of Qazzaz adjacent to a military intelligence compound during the morning rush hour. The detonation destroyed the compound's security wall. As a crowd gathered around the site of the blast, a second, larger explosion quickly followed.Black, Ian. "Syria suffers worst terror attack since start of uprising." The Guardian. 10 May 2012. Retrieved 10 May 2012."UN condemns Syria bomb attacks after 55 killed." Agence France-Presse. 10 May 2012. Retrieved 10 May 2012. Responsibility The Syrian Interior Ministry said "foreign-backed terrorists" were responsible for the incident."Syria unrest: UN condemns Damascus 'suicide blasts." BBC News. 10 May 2012. Retrieved 10 May 2012. Opposition groups accused the Syrian government of staging the bombings to discredit the resistance to Bashar al-Assad's government.Martin, Patrick. "Charred or dismembered bodies scattered as blasts rock Damascus." The Globe and Mail. 10 May 2012. Retrieved 10 May 2012. These claims were received with skepticism by some journalists and Middle East analysts who deemed it unlikely that the government would attack their own intelligence headquarters. Bill Roggio, an analyst on terror and military issues, stated the attacks were "very likely" carried out by the al-Qaeda-linked opposition group Al-Nusra Front to Protect the Levant.U.N. envoy mulling invite to Syria in wake of deadly Damascus bombings CNN.Profile: Syria's al-Nusra Front BBC News. This possibility was also visited upon by counter-terrorism expert Ghaffar Hussain who researched possible al-Qaeda involvement in the overall Syrian uprising.Hussain, Ghaffar. "Now al-Qaeda Joins the Fight against Assad in Syria?" The Commentator. 14 May 2012. Indeed, a man purporting to represent the Al-Nusra Front claimed responsibility for the attacks in a video released the following day. However, four days later, someone claiming to be a spokesman for the group denied that the organization was responsible for the attack, saying the video that was previously provided is a fake, and that any information regarding their operations would be announced through jihadi forums. On 18 May, UN secretary general Ban Ki-moon stated that he believed al-Qaeda was behind the attack by saying: "Very alarmingly and surprisingly, a few days ago, there was a huge serious massive terrorist attack. I believe that there must be Al-Qaeda behind it. This has created again very serious problems"."Ban Ki-moon says Al-Qaeda behind Damascus bombings" BBC News. The Guardian interviewed rebel defectors who worked at the Palestinian branch, where the bombing took place. The defectors also believed the government was responsible for the bombing. One of them is quoted as saying "Three days before the bomb the Alawite officers started disappearing and so too did all of the important prisoners ... The cameras were also taken down and the important files were removed. The only people left in the building when the explosion happened were Sunni officers and guards or some prisoners."Syrian security forces set off Damascus bombs blamed on al-Qaida – defectors", The Guardian, 18 May 2012 On 30 September Saudi state-owned Al Arabiya news claimed to have proof that the government were behind the attacks. They cited "classified government documents that had been acquired through the Syrian opposition". The documents allegedly indicate the purpose of the attack was to discredit the opposition and convince the international community that terrorists were active in the country. According to the Al Arabiya, Maj. Gen. Dhu al-Himma Shalish, head of presidential security, ordered Colonel Suhail Hassan of the Air Force Intelligence Directorate to carry out the bombing citing direct orders from the president.http://english.alarabiya.net/articles/2012/09/30/241008.html Al Arabiya has been determined to be an unreliable source with an agenda. See also * List of bombings during the Syrian civil war References Category:Terrorist incidents in Damascus during the Syrian Civil War Category:Suicide car and truck bombings in Syria Category:Terrorist incidents in Syria in 2012 Category:May 2012 events Category:Attacks on buildings and structures in Syria